[unreadable] [unreadable] This application seeks partial funding for the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on "Cardiac Regulatory Mechanisms" to be held at Colby Sawyer College (Colby-Sawyer, NH) on July 20-25, 2008. Young investigators and established leaders will present the latest unpublished findings and the discussion leaders will promote lively discussions and critical questioning. The topics presented will include cardiac signaling, stem cells and regeneration, molecular control of subcellular Ca2+, transcriptional modulation and mitochondrial signaling dynamics. In addition, myofilament behavior and signaling dysfunction will be presented as will influence of gender and aging. Outstanding speakers have been chosen from those who have not presented at this meeting in the last two years. The meeting seeks to foster discussion and interaction among all participants, consistent with GRC tradition and the 25-year history of this particular conference. Participants will be chosen from the talented and productive scientists at all stages in their careers from diverse disciplines, all with a common interest in the topic of regulation of the normal and diseased heart. A key objective of this conference is to foster an inclusive, intense, lively and interactive atmosphere that creates productive discussions and enables exchanges of novel ideas, where everyone is encouraged to participate. The special informal nature of the GRC has promoted discussions that span disciplines and geography and has enabled new personal and scientific connections to develop. The GRC is also a place for young and established investigators to have meaningful interactions. This is an exciting time in cardiovascular science because of the advent of novel technologies that allow us to explore the cellular and molecular bases of normal cardiac function. We are beginning to translate these new findings into a better understanding of disease mechanisms, diagnosis, prevention and treatment. We have had a good mix of fundamental science related to regulation of normal cardiac electrical and mechanical properties, cardiac myocyte cell signaling, and abnormalities in these processes that contribute to cardiac dysfunction. The proposed presentations (see below) are likely to be both exciting and timely. Late breaking science will be generously represented in the oral session with speaker recruited from poster contributions and recent publications. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]